Chuck Vs The Night of Surprises
by prlrocks
Summary: During a mission at a cafe, Chuck learns a little something about Casey that he never expected: Chuck/Casey slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Chuck vs. the Night of Surprises  
**Series** Unnamed series: Part 1 of 10  
**Rating:** PG (Rating will go up as series continues)  
**Ship:** Suggested Chuck/Casey  
**Word Count:** 2,300  
**Beta: **The lovely **ru_salki99**  
**Disclaimers: **Not mine, NBC's  
**Feedback:** Please. It makes me happy.  
**Summery:** Answer to a prompt from the Chuck Slash ficaton on Live Journal. I'm planning on 9 more. All will be connected to this fic. My prompt was an icon of Jayne (also played by Adam Baldwin) from Firefly. It was Jayne playing a guitar. It can be seen on my Live Journal Page for those who wish to see it.

* * *

Chuck couldn't believe his eyes. They had been on many missions and he had seen many covers, but this one left him staring in stunned awe. He was currently in an extremely busy café, sitting at the table, sipping a latte and waiting. Their target frequented the café and they were hoping he'd flash on him and any associates, who might show up with him. Typical fare for him, but it was the other two covers that had him humming with amusement.

Sarah was currently playing barista, serving said coffee to the mob of customers that were demanding her attention. It must have been too much for her, because she looked like she had been pumped with 10 gallons of caffeine herself. She was racing about, her eyes were wide and her tied back hair a mess. She looked truly frazzled. To make matters worse, Chuck could tell she was desperately trying to keep on eye on him. No matter how long he had been doing this, she always worried over him.

And Casey? There was where the awe came in. Casey was on the stage, acoustic guitar in hand, strumming away like he had been born for it. His appearance was unkempt, like he had just rolled out of bed in the t-shirt and kakis he was wearing and headed over to this place. Plus, he hadn't shaved in days. Unlike Sarah, he looked relaxed and comfortable up there. Still, Chuck could tell he was scanning the room for trouble. His blue eyes kept rising to the crowd, as if he seemed to be appreciating that he had listeners, but there was a focus in them that Chuck was sure everyone but him was missing.

As he finished up a rendition of "I am a Rock," there was a splattering of applause around the room. Chuck, himself, had to fight the temptation to hoot, holler and whistle, even if it was inappropriate for the mission and not to mention the subject matter of the song.

Instead, he watched Casey get up to take a break. He headed right over to his table.

As Casey lumbered over him, Chuck smiled up at him. "Great talent never gets appreciated," he said.

Casey rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be looking at the customers, not me."

"I can't help it," he admitted bashfully. "I mean, who knew?"

"I did and now you do as well. Get over it, before you mess this up."

"Don't worry, I'm looking. Just acting natural; drinking this fine coffee and admiring the tunes." There was a skip of a beat, before he added, "Ever think about joining Jeffster?"

Casey sneered with outright disgust, at the prospect, before slipping into a seat across from Chuck. Tapping his fingers on the table, he gazed around the room. Chuck could tell he was anxious for something to happen.

"So when did you learn?"

"What?"

"The guitar. When did you learn to play?"

Casey shrugged. "As a teen, like most."

Chuck leaned forward, intrigued. "I never pictured you into that sort of thing. I pictured you, err, into baseball or something. You know the typical male American pastime."

"Na," he said with the flick of a hand, though there was a spark of interest forming in his eyes. "I was a bit of a loner."

"You?!"

He grunted and jerked his head in concession.

"I was too, minus Morgan. It's wasn't until college that I bloomed."

Casey gave him a skeptical look.

"… and quickly withered," he added with a half smile.

They both went quiet. Chuck took another sip of his drink, before glancing around the room. It was packed, but as far as he could tell, their target still wasn't here.

"Would either of you boys like a refill?" They both looked up at the question. It was Sarah standing there, a strained smile on her face and her eyes screaming 'what the fuck!' She flipped her pony tail forward as to emphasize her annoyance.

Chuck sat back with a smile and lifted her beverage up towards her, "No, we're good."

She shot Casey a look, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Casey answered with a hand wave.

"Alright," she said slowly, "But if you need anything, let me know."

As she disappeared back behind the counter, Chuck turned back to Casey, "The staff here are so friendly," he said with faked glee.

"She's right. That is exactly what I was coming over here to scream at you over."

"He's not here yet. Besides, I have a hard time picturing a bad guy in a place like this."

Casey leaned in and whispered. "Don't let it fool you. I had a hard time picturing the 'bad guys' at that southern belle's coming out party, last year, but it ended up being a assembly of them."

Chuck cringed at the memory. He had had a headache for a full week with all the flashing he did. He even had the misfortune to flash on the debutante, herself. A 'symbol of beauty and purity' his ass.

"I love music," Chuck rambled on, wanting to change the subject. "Never gets old. I can listen to it for hours on end. When I was a teenager, I even went through my crazy crush on musicians phase." He smiled fondly at the memory. "It didn't matter what they played or what they looked like. If they had that guitar in hand, it got my attention. Still, kind of does."

At seeing Casey quirked eyebrow, he realized the implication. "I mean! Um, I didn't mean, yeah, you know. Just saying." Chuck covered his eyes, in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"What do I care?"

Chuck chests tightened at Casey's indifference. Biting his lip, he turned his head away just in time to see the owner of the café headed their way.

He was a blond, average man in his forties. As he stopped at their table he glared at Casey. "I'm not paying you to chat up the customers."

"I'm on my break."

"Your break is over."

"But this one's so pretty." Casey ran his eyes over Chuck in a manner that made him feel like a lamb chop in front of a wolf. He stared back a moment, before, in distress, his eyes darted away to the owner, who was staring at him with immense amusement.

He turned back to Casey. "Fine," he said with a finger point, "but only because this one is so 'pretty'. Five more minutes."

Casey winked at Chuck, making his blush deepen.

The corner of the owner's mouth twitched as he tried to stay serious. "But remember, I wouldn't even had hired you if my normal guy hadn't backed out." He shook his head and then glazed over towards the counter, "First my musician and then my baristas. Bad week." He sighed and walked away.

When he was out of earshot, Casey smirked, "I knew that would work."

"Why?"

"Because he's gay."

Chuck looked over to the owner in question. "How can you tell?"

Casey shrugged. "Just following my gut."

Chuck swallowed and wondered what Casey thought of him then. "Okay, but what does that have to do with what just happened?"

Casey frowned deeply. "It shocks me sometimes how naïve you are. And here I thought that all that trembling and doe eyes… was…." His eyes went wide a second, before his face went blank again.

"Was?

He shook his head. "…nothing…" Casey got up and squeezed his shoulder. "Behave."

He headed back over to the stage. After a set of the likes of The Animals, Elton John and much to Chuck's horror, The Bee Gees, the night wrapped up. The target never came. The mission had been a bust, but he had, at least had fun. He really couldn't say that about every mission. As Sarah escorted the last of the patrons out, Casey let him know what was next. "We'll be back here tomorrow night. Same set up."

"And if he doesn't come?"

"Then the next night, as well." Casey crouched down and picked the money out of his tip jar, shoving it in his pocket.

Chuck gave him a questioning look.

"What? It's a perk."

"Is that why you're always wanting to be the bar tender?"

"No, but it doesn't hurt."

"Well, next time," Sarah broke in, "You're serving the coffee. I'll get up there on stage with a cow bell if I have to."

"It couldn't have been that bad. I do that shit all the time."

"Trust me. People will wait longer for their alcohol, than they will for their next caffeine fix".

Chuck sat back and watched as Sarah cleaned up after the mess. After a moment, she turned to them. "You guys can help, you know!"

With a shrug Chuck got up and started wiping down tables.

Casey, on the other hand, just sat there, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "Is Miss Sarah having a bad day?"

Sarah didn't bother with a reply, but they could both tell she was annoyed.

Casey chuckled and began to mess around with his guitar. As time dragged on, he could see Casey getting lost in his own world. There was a love there, in his eyes. There was a man, who deep down really loved playing. Chuck ached to sit down next to him and just watch. He had learned bits and pieces about Casey over the years, but somehow, in this moment, it was like seeing into Casey's soul; seeing him for who he really was. Even with knowing that Casey had been in a choir growing up, he'd never really thought of him as musical.

The moment didn't last for Chuck though. Sarah passed closely by, her eyebrow arched up at him as she shoved some dirty towels into the basket of linens that he had his arms wrapped around. Chuck got the point and headed off to complete his task.

As he walked towards the back, Chuck gazed about him. He liked this place. Like anything well loved, it was worn, but it had character. The employee area was basically a ragged old couch and the owner's messy desk, and- with his eyes rolling back, Chuck went stiff. His basket of linens fell to the floor.

When he came through, he shook his head and ran back to the main area. "Casey! Sarah! I just flashed." Used to this, they immediately both dropped what they were doing and followed Chuck. As they reached the employee area, he pointed to the picture of two men on the owners desk. "Look! That's him." It was a picture of the target. Sitting next to him was the owner of the café.

Casey growled. "And I had joked around with the scum."

Chuck could tell he took this as an insult.

Sarah on the other hand seemed to care less. "That explains why the target is rumored to spend so much time here. He knows the owner."

"Or maybe he knows the owner because he spends so much time here," Chuck added.

"We can't be sure."

"Are you kidding?" Casey broke in. "I don't care if the target buys 1000 gallons of coffee a week. The owner wouldn't have a photo of them on his desk unless there was some sort of relationship."

Chuck paused. "Do you think it's safe to talk here?"

"We can't be sure." Sarah took out a mini camera and snapped a photo of the picture.

"I swept the place for bugs the other night. There were none."

"When did you do that?"

"When I set up the week of gigs. I told them I had to check out the sound of the place. The owner thought I was a prick, but let me do it."

Chuck gave him a knowing look. That was likely why Casey also figured out the owner was gay. The picture. He'd probably known what the target looked like for a week and didn't know it.

A half an hour later, Sarah was closing up the store. As they walked out, Chuck realized the night was gorgeous. It was cool, with a slight breeze. Casey was walking a little ahead of them, the guitar slung over his shoulder. Something was bothering Casey, but Chuck wasn't sure what. Was it just the picture? Wanting to know, Chuck jogged a little to catch up to him. Casey looked over to him a moment, before they continued on, walking next to one another as they went to the car, a block away.

"All that and no Led Zeppelin?" He smiled, trying to incite conversation.

Casey rolled his eyes and huffed, "Yes, Whole Lotta Love just begs for a café rendition."

"Have you boys cracked?" Sarah muttered, shaking her head.

Chuck just ignored her. "So what's with the greatest hits of the 60s and 70s? Allergic to anything current?"

"There hasn't been a decent song written since 1979," Casey said in all seriousness, before cracking a grin.

"I see. Well, I'll have you know that the 80s were an oasis for the pop tune."

"The 80's were awful," he grimaced.

"Come on!! You can't tell me you don't think "Love Song" is the best?!"

"What?"

Chuck smirked. "Above your head, huh?"

Casey opened the car door, placing his case in the back, before getting into the drivers seat.

Chuck babbled on., "You should let me do your set list for tomorrow night. It would be awesome."

"That's not why we're doing this, Chuck." Sarah said trying her best to fight a smile.

"Besides, there was nothing wrong with what I played tonight," Casey added.

Chuck shrugged. "Just trying to help."

The next night they were right back at the café. Sarah behind the counter, Chuck at his table and Casey on the stage. Chuck noted that Casey not only played "Whole Lotta Love," but "Love Song". And when he did, he threw Chuck a wink.

**Note:** "I am a Rock" is written by Simon and Grafunkel and "Love Song" is written by The Cure.


	2. Watching You

**Title:** Watching You  
**Series** Unnamed series: Part 2 of 10  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Ship:** Chuck/Casey  
**Word Count:** 4,550  
**Beta: **The lovely **ru_salki99**

* * *

"I'm back!" Chuck strode into the Casey's apartment carrying two plastic bags full of Chinese food.

They had just gotten back from 'night three' at the café, when Chuck decided that he was starving and just had to have some sweet and sour chicken and a pint of egg drop soup. Casey had figured that while he was at it, he could bring him a little something back too, so they agreed to meet back at his place.

"Put it on the table," Casey said pointing towards the coffee table. "Walker's in the bathroom."

Chuck hummed in acknowledgment, dropped down to his knees and got to taking the containers out of the bag and placing them on the table. Meanwhile, Casey headed off to the kitchen to get some silverware, his set of chop sticks and a couple bottles of water. Before he went through the door though, he glanced back and there _it _was again. Chuck gazing up at him, _that_ look in his eyes and a content smile on his lips. Casey paused a moment, lost in the sight, before a shot of panic hit him and he slipped through the door. Leaning his back against the door, he closed his eyes and blew out a little puff of air. This was too much. When he opened his eyes again, he calmly went about his task.

Any spy worth their salt is good at reading people and Casey was an excellent spy. The flicker of the eye, the twitch of the hand and he could tell when someone was lying or uncomfortable. He could also read their vices off them, like it was written on their face. Greed was his favorite kind, whether it was the lustful sort or the more 'desiring some mula' kind. Those were always the easy ones and once Casey saw those, he knew his job would soon be done.

It was strange that he was able to read people so well. If he was honest, he didn't like most of them. He liked ideals and ideas and people just tended to mess those up. There were few he could tolerate and even fewer he sincerely liked. Chuck was one of them. That was why the fact he had been misreading him for so long shocked Casey. It had taken one unguarded moment, one that any fool could have seen, for him to finally register the truth. Sometime in the last few years, Chuck had fallen for him.

The moment he knew, something in him sparked. His eyes began to linger, to examine, to enjoy what had been infrequent of him, for God knows how long and what he now knew he desperately wanted. The symptoms were everywhere. He could barely spend a few seconds in Chuck's presence now without sensing them.

As he went back into the living room, he saw that Walker had now joined them. He walked over and handled Walker her bottle of water before placing one down by Chuck's seat and dropping the rest of the stuff on the table. With that done, he took his seat and opened the container Chuck had placed by his chair.

Casey smiled. Szechuan beef. Chuck knew very well what each of them liked by now. He knew that Walker loathed the Egg Drop soup, but loved the fried rice and he knew Casey liked double the rice, the good old plain kind and he knew to always bully the servers into handing over some extra duck sauce packets for him as well. They were always so God damned skimpy when it came to those little packets that you'd think they were filled with liquid gold.

"Here you go." Chuck dumped a pile of the packets on the table. "I'll have you know that thanks to your love of this stuff, I'm now referred to as Duck Sauce man."

Walker laughed into her container, while Casey ripped open a packet with his teeth and poured it over his rice, a smirk fixed to his lips.

"Oh, you think it's funny, but wait until I make a mistake and ask for soy sauce instead."

"I think you learned from the incident with the white rice _not _to mess up your orders."

"I told him that if he makes that mistake again, we're not on speaking terms." Walker gave a cheeky grin and licked her lips like she was very clever.

"See, I've spoiled you two and now I'm paying for it."

With the shake of his head, Chuck got his own food, picked up the bottle of water in front of his usual seat and sat down next to Casey. Leaning back, he took his egg roll out of its wrapper and took a bite, seeming absolutely contented. Walker, on the other hand, frowned and went cold.

Casey was fascinated with how people changed over time. He, himself, had never been good with dealing with his own emotions, but when it came to the feelings of others, they were as obvious to him as a punch to the stomach. Yes, that indeed was why he made such a good spy. That and then his ruthless ability to then manipulate the person's emotions to his advantage. He had tried it, early on, with Chuck. To be Chuck's 'go to' man. It had never worked. Walker had been there and Chuck's weakness wasn't so much lust as wanting to be loved. He wanted the whole fairytale happy ending, the passionate romance with a loyal partner and Casey hadn't fit into that.

But once again, like any good spy he had adapted. He played bad cop to Sarah's good one. He was the sensible one. The one Chuck could count on when he was stuck in a jam. He'd just muscle his way in and take care of the problem. Now, as he sat there with them, he realized things had changed.

He glanced over at Chuck who was chatting at him. He was only half processing the words. Chuck looked happy, he was smiling, and mumbling on as he ate. Casey nodded and replied, but his mind wasn't focused on the conversation. He was looking into Chuck's eyes, deep and brown and full of joy. And his lips. And taking pleasure in the way Chuck brushed up against him more than he needed to. And then back to those dark eyes. _Those _eyes. In that moment, he realized he loved them and even more what lay behind them. He'd give so much to stare into those eyes for a lifetime.

"What do you think, Casey?"

Casey started. Focusing on what was happening, he saw that Chuck was staring at him in that 'I expect an answer' sort of way. Scrunching his eyes, he tried to recall what he was saying, but couldn't. Something about the mission, he thought… perhaps. "What?"

"So what do you think?"

"I… don't."

"I think it's a great idea. Me and Sarah do it all the time. Why not you and me?"

When he didn't say anything, Chuck frowned, "What are you a _homophobe_ or something?"

Casey's eyes went wide, not quite believing the turn in the conversion, giving what he had just been thinking about. "No, it's just-"

"Fine, we'll do it then. Go to the owner and ask about going someplace with him and the target. Guys thing… or er, double date, but still a guys thing."

Casey blinked and the conversation they were just having came back into focus. "Oh, sure."

Since they had figured out the fact that the café owner and the target were lovers, all they had managed to learn was that the target's first name was Gary and that Gary was away for a few days. That and the fact, both men were openly gay. He was pretty sure, he now understood Chuck's plan.

"It won't kill us."

"No," Casey admitted, but then again with what he had just realized, it might.

"Perfectly normal," Chuck said more to himself then anyone else in the room.

There was a shakiness there that caught Casey's attention, but within a blink of the eye it was gone.

Chuck just looked over at Walker, his expression so carefree and innocent. It was then that Casey's jaw tightened. He looked at Chuck, looked at a miserable Sarah and then looked back towards Chuck again. It was then he knew. Yes, Chuck had fallen for him. Walker knew, he knew, but Chuck, himself didn't know. He was sitting there, babbling his head off oblivious to what was so evident to him and Walker.

"Something wrong?"

"No!" Casey gave a false reassuring smile, ignoring the stabbing sensation in his chest. "Just ran out of duck sauce."

Chuck paused for a moment like he didn't believe him, before rolling his eyes, grabbing the bag and dumping another fist full of packets onto the table. "There."

Something about that act was the twist of the knife. Casey wasn't sure how much more he could take so he dumped some more duck sauce onto his rice before setting his chop sticks to work again. Once again he got lost in his own thoughts, but this time, there was far more on his mind.

Chuck was infectious. Walker was madly in love with him and Casey cared for him far more than he should. If he was honest the 'L' word might come into play, but he wasn't ready to be quite_ that _honest. It didn't help that he wasn't use to spending this much time with an asset. Normally, his assignments lasted a few months, at most, before he moved on. But Chuck was a special case. Not only was he worthy of attention, he demanded it. With each sincere smile and each naive action, Chuck drew Casey towards him, like a spider with a web. They had gotten closer. Over the last few years, things slipped out. A fact here, an admission there. Yes, for this line of business they were dangerously close and Casey had no one to blame other than himself. Chuck knew little more about Sarah than he had years previously, but him, for some reason, had been different. Maybe it had been Chuck's romantic designs on Walker that had kept her quiet. She had more to prevent. But somehow when Casey had not been looking he had bared far too much and found himself taken with Chuck and Chuck him.

"It's late," Walker said getting up. "I've got a shift at the Orange Orange tomorrow, plus another night at that damned café."

Chuck waved goodbye to her, his month full of food.

"Night." Casey's tone was bleak, but that was only because he knew what was about to happen.

Their eyes met. Casey knew there was just one thing on her mind, but for the life on him he couldn't tell what she thought about that fact. Did she know what was about to happen too? There would be no clues tonight though. With a jerk of her chin she was through the door.

Chuck started to fuss and clean up. "I'll be out of your way, in a moment," he said, shoving the now empty containers back in the bag.

Chuck went to reach for another container when Casey stopped him with the gentle slap of the hand. "I'll get it."

"Alright…" Biting his lip in disappointment, he stood up straight and patted his pockets to make sure he had everything. "Night then."

"Chuck… stay."

Chuck paused. His mouth gaping slightly with uncertainty, before he shrugged and sat back down. "Okay."

With a firm nod, Casey grabbed the rest of the garbage and headed off to the kitchen. This time, when he glanced back, Chuck was curled up on the couch, flipping through the channels, with an expression on his face that made it seem like this was the best 'gift' ever. With a sigh, he pushed the door open and entered. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he definitely had to stop doing that.

Washing dishes was a mindless task and as he did it, his mind went over the words he might say. Speeches had never been his forte. Unless they ended in 'Now, let's go kick their asses,' he was rather clueless on how to make one and washing a couple spoons and forks barely gave him enough time to hum a tune, let alone prepare himself to give one.

So, when he was finished, he headed off to the bathroom to buy some time. After taking care of 'business,' he washed his hands and looked around. Finding nothing else to do, he leaned down to splash some cool water on his face. Gazing into the mirror, he let out a few deep breathes, trying to relax. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say yet. He just knew this had to be done. They had to jump, one way or the other. As he stared at his own reflection, it all came together. He knew what he wanted. He knew what had to be done. Deciding he was ready, he headed out

When he entered, Chuck's eyes flickered up, a small smile on his lips. So simple, but the reaction of his body gave him all the answers he'd need. He wanted this. Falling onto the couch next to Chuck, he stared at him, trying to get the words to come out.

Chuck gave him a worried little pout. "Is something wrong?"

"I… no. I… aw, fuck."

Casey quickly grabbed Chuck, by the shoulders and kissed him hard on the lips. Casey felt Chuck's body go stiff and he was doing anything but kissing him back. Something was wrong. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a sight that near damn stabbed him in the heart. Chuck eyes… they were wide and fanatic. Horrified, he pushed him away. "Sorry!"

They stared at one another for a moment, neither knowing what to do. Casey breathed in and out, desperately trying to calm himself, his eyes pleading for Chuck to change his mind.

But Chuck had withdrawn into himself, touching his lips like he was protecting them from another assault. At the sight, all breath left Casey. In a panic, he bolted to get up.

"No!" Chuck jumped half up, clawing at his shoulders to drag him back down. As he hit the couch, he felt Chuck push himself forward into his arms and quickly kiss him on the side of the mouth. "Sorry. Want this," he muttered, now pressing another kiss against his lips.

Casey groaned in reaction, but pulled away slightly. "You sure?"

"Yes! Didn't expect it, but want it." Chuck nervously licked his lips and flexed his hands, as though he didn't know what to do with them. After a beat, he let out a small breath and ran one of his hands over Casey's knee and up his thigh.

Casey hesitated, before reaching out, cupping Chuck's cheek with his hand and leaning in. The kiss was slow, and uncertain, but at least this time there was passion behind it. Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey's neck, lacing his fingers through his hair and pulling his body closer. At Chuck's show of desire, all doubt went away from him, as did holding back.

They kissed. Like two people who had desperately wanted this for a very long time, they kissed. Their tongues meeting, exploring and loving the other. _Chuck wanted him. Loved him. _At that thought, Casey flipped him onto his back, and pushed him down, climbing on top of him. He trailed kisses across Chuck's jaw and nudged into the crook of his neck tasting the soft skin there. Suddenly, Chuck groaned loudly and writhed against him.

"Oh, found a little hot spot, did I?" Casey laughed, licking and sucking at his neck, causing Chuck to buck some more.

"Fuck, John!"

Filled with pleasure, Casey grunted at Chuck's reaction. He was so hard and Chuck smelt so good and Casey was sure he'd never get enough. Desperate for Chuck to know how he was feeling, he bit lightly at the soft skin and rubbed his hardness against him.

Chuck pulled away, pushing his palm into Casey's chest to stop him. "Casey, what's happening?"

Casey gaped a moment, before closing his eyes and resisting the urge to scream in frustration. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No… yes." Casey lowered is head and gently sucked on his neck to convince him otherwise. Chuck squirmed under the renewed assault. "Oh god!" He then pushed him away again. "I mean, why now? Not the mission… right?"

"Hell no." He stared down at Chuck, who appeared unconvinced. "Because we both want this," he whispered.

"But…" Chuck shook his head. "I'm attracted to you, _very, very, very, _attracted, but I don't get why now or how you even knew that."

What to say to that? 'Stop being an idiot. You're clearly mad in love with me?' He cradled his cheek and gave him a soft kiss, before pulling away and staring into his eyes again. "We want this. That's enough."

It must have been, because Chuck ran his hand over the back of his head, pulling him down into another kiss.

Chuck's uncertainty had slowed down the pace down again. Casey knew that getting involved with someone who didn't even know what they were feeling spelled trouble, but he didn't care. He wanted this and they were up against a hell lot more then Chuck's naivety. Keep it simple and keep it playful, just for the moment. They were just having sex. They'd deal with the rest of the bullshit later.

The more enthused they became, the more Casey realized the couch was nowhere to have one's first time. But there was no way he was dragging Chuck upstairs now and starting this over. Trying to get comfortable, he ended up laying on his side with Chuck's body pressed close against his. He slipped his hand between Chuck's legs, enjoying the heat there. Humming with delight, Casey kissed the damp curls on the side of his head. Chuck must like this, because he arched his back in response.

"Mmm. You're sensitive in a different way then I figured," he commented, gently tugging at his ear with his mouth.

Chuck sighed, but otherwise remained quiet.

Casey kept teasing and working on Chuck with his lips, as his hands wandered over his body. That is, until they settled onto Chick's hips. Gripping them, he slowly began to rub himself against Chuck's backside. Closing his eyes, he gave a soft moan. Damn that felt good. It had been a good long time since he had gotten himself off on a dry fuck. Hell, he had been a teen. But with Chuck? He was so worked up and wanted this so bad that he would be satisfied to just grind one off against his ass.

"Fuck, pants off! Now!"

Casey smiled evilly at Chuck's obvious disagreement. "Well, aren't you the little slut." Kissing his neck, his arms wrapped around his waist, and whispered, "Putting out before even the dinner date?"

"Fuck, call me a slut, I don't care. Just help me get our pants off."

Together they managed to get Chuck's jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. Casey was able to dip his hand down Chuck pants and rub gently, but nothing else. This would never do. On this couch, they were far too constricted.

Casey sighed, "Sit up."

When he did, Casey slid down to the floor and settled between Chuck's legs, slipping his pants off. He ran his hand over the bulge making him groan, before he thumbed the tightie whities down as well.

Casey grunted in approval. He grabbed Chuck's cock and ran his fingers over its length, before teasing the head with his tongue a bit. Chuck was just right for his build. Decent length, thickness, just what Casey had been expecting. Chuck did have a very fine ass, though. Firm, round, smooth and very fuck-able As he slid his finger down his crack, Chuck tensed.

Casey smiled and nipped his thigh. "Don't worry, just inspecting the goods. "

"And?"

Casey paused as if considering the question and then growled out, "I can't wait to fuck your ass."

"Damn." Chuck gazed down on him, like he couldn't believe Casey meant it.

"Don't worry, not tonight."

"We're gonna though?" For all his nervousness Chuck clearly wanted it.

"Is that what you want."

"Yes."

"Then," he said, now placing a small kiss on his thigh, "Nothing could stop me."

Chuck gave a half grin. "Good, because I-"

"You want to talk or get a blow job?"

Chuck eyebrows shot up. "Blow job!"

"Good."

Casey gave Chuck's cock a few testing strokes, before lowering his lips over it's length. In those first few moments of tasting Chuck, he could think of nothing else; the way he felt in his mouth, so hard, yet so soft and right, and the way he smelled, of sweat and musk. It couldn't be described as anything but manly and he didn't know why, but that surprised him.

Glancing up, he saw Chuck gazing back, all hazy eyed and adoring. Casey groaned and scrunched his eyes closed, trying his damnest to give the boy pleasure; licking, stroking, playing with his balls. He had given a few blowjobs in his day, but something about this one was different. Maybe it was because this wasn't for the job or to just get off. Maybe it was that he cared or that the implications were extreme. He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted it to be better. That it was better.

Casey continued to bob up and down and enjoy in the feel of Chuck's hands running across the fabric on his back and through his hair. But it wasn't enough. He wanted more. Unbuttoning his pants, he slid them and his underwear down to his knees. As he continued to pleasure Chuck, he began to stroke himself. Chuck noticed and got on his elbows in an attempt to watch. Finding that not good enough, he interrupted the blow job to slip Casey's t-shirt off and get a better view.

Casey arched an eyebrow, asking if he was ready and Chuck gave a nod. Wrapping one hand around the base of his cock, Casey got back to work and slipped his hand back between his legs. Chuck groaned at the sight. Casey smiled and did his best to put on a little show, all the while trying to give him the blowjob of a lifetime. It wasn't as easy as one would think.

Still, it didn't take long before they both were ready. As his body began to shake, Casey sped up, sucking Chuck hard and fast. He felt himself coming, groaning with Chuck still deep in his mouth. As he went over the edge, he felt Chuck's hand tightened in his hair.

"Fuck, John!"

Casey eyes went wide and Chuck spilled his seed into his mouth. He swallowed what he could, but as he pulled back, he still felt some dipping from the cover of his mouth. Wiping it with the back of his hand, he gazed up at his lover.

As Chuck came down, he had a huge smile on his face. "Damn, that was hot!"

"Liked that did you?" he asked still breathing hard.

"Yeah!"

He lay there a few moments, before asking, "So you get off watching?"

"Err, never thought about it," Chuck said, his blush increasing, even after what they just did.

Casey laughed and gazing up at him, kissed Chuck's leg.

They lay there quiet a moment, before Chuck reached down and ran his hand through Casey's hair. "You didn't have to do that. I would have-"

"Later."_ Later. _Casey had no intention of this being the only time. They'd have time for the rest later.

Casey climbed back onto the couch. Chuck settled between his legs and lay his head on his stomach. It wasn't overly comfortable, but it would do.

"I kind of like you with the… beard," Chuck said, gazing up at him.

Casey ran a hand over the week's growth. "Enjoy it now. Once this mission is over, I'm shaving it off."

"At the rate we're going, it will be down to your knees by the time that happens."

Casey scoffed and rolled his eyes. Laying his head back, he gazing up towards the ceiling, enjoying the feel of Chuck lazily running his fingers across his stomach.

Casey was woken from a sound sleep, by something in his room. From the lamplight streaming from outside, he saw someone hovering over him. "Chuck?"

He answered with a kiss. "Who else?"

The answer was obvious. The two had stumbled up to Casey's bedroom when they had decided couches weren't made for fucking, let along sleeping. Casey had liked the feel of a warm body next to his. It had been too long.

"Is it 'later' yet?"

Casey grunted with amusement. Here it was, in the dead of the night, and Chuck was waking him up so he could suck him off. Casey threw the blanket aside, welcoming him.

Taking that as his signal, Chuck slipped between his legs.

Casey sighed and contently closed his eyes as Chuck took him into his mouth. There was something amazing about waking up in the middle of the night to feel your lover touching you.

Chuck clearly hadn't given many blowjobs in his day, but if there were points for enthusiasm, Chuck would beat everybody else. He was eager and actually seemed to be enjoying what he was doing so that more then made up for it. Skill would come later. They had time. And it was Chuck,_ his _Chuck and the very thought thrilled Casey more than he liked. As those brown eyes gazed up at him for approval, Casey gently stoked his hair and stared deep into them. And as Chuck stared right back, his body began to tremble at the intensity of it all…. _his _Chuck, the wetness of his lips, the way his hands ran over his thighs, Casey was in heaven. And he was close. So close. Chuck sensing this, picked up speed, groaning more and more over what was about to come.

When Casey came, he screamed Chuck's name out. "Chuck, oh God, Chuck!"

_Fuck, this was amazing. _Chuck rode out his orgasm, sucking and licking him; milking him dry. When he was finished, Casey lay there in the haze of his own pleasure. Nothing could be more perfect than this.

A moment later, he felt Chuck wiping him with something. With what, he didn't know or care. When he was done, he felt Chuck crawl up next to him and kiss him on the lips.

"Was I alright?" Chuck whispered softly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't change anything." They stared at one another for a moment, before Casey added, with a kiss to the head, "Go back to sleep."

"Alright." Chuck grabbed his hand, tucked it under his head and closed his eyes to sleep.

Casey was surprised he had given in so easy, but he found Chuck was filled with surprises. Smiling, he closed his own eyes and sighed. This was right. Nothing in the universe could convince him otherwise.

* * *

**Note:** For those who read my other fic are you wanting another chapter of that next or another chapter of this next?


End file.
